El Descubrimiento de Artemis Fowl
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: Artemis Fowl cree que tiene todo bajo control, pero aún hay muchas cosas de sí mismo que no sabe... ONESHOOT; Artemis/Mayordomo; YAOI/SLASH-CHAN WARNING! SPOILERS: A partir del 3er libro de la saga "El Cubo B".


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Artemis Fowl pertenecen al genial Eoin Colfer! No gano nada con esto, sólo deleitarme *-* y, por cierto, ningún hecho de ésta historia ocurre en la trama original (está de más aclararlo creo xD)

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contiene slash/yaoi/relaciones hombre-hombre y relaciones Chan (adulto-menor). Este es un Mayordomo/Artemis.

Éste fic está ambientado **a continuación del tercer libro de la saga Artemis Fowl**, "El Cubo B" (_The Eternity Code_).

El Descubrimiento de Artemis Fowl

En la actualidad, víctima del consumo masivo de información global, de la prematura y rápida asimilación de los conocimientos, incentivado y atestado hasta los dientes de recursos para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de iniciativa científica o financiera, existe un niño que desde siempre ha aprovechado sus dotes natos para realizar novedosos inventos, casi siempre con el fin de concretar jugosos (por no decir ilegales) negocios.

Desde los dos años, el pequeño Fowl jugaba al "intercambio de bienes" con otros chicos de su edad. Él mismo había puesto ese nombre a la aparentemente infantil hazaña de conseguir de los demás eso que él no tenía, a cambio de algo que no quería o que no necesitaba. Desde los dos años, Fowl sabía persuadir a quienes, por necesidad natural de conservar lo que les pertenece, se rehusaban a prestarles ese "algo" que Fowl quería. Pero desde luego que él no usaba lo que obtenía de los demás para causas banales, como satisfacer un ocio personal, o idolatrar una figurilla de acción. El pequeño Artemis (pues así era su nombre), obtenía objetos para darles un uso práctico, de intercambio o venta, a menos que fuera algo de valor. Porque desde pequeño era consciente del valor de un reloj suizo o una buena colonia francesa. Era un jueguillo perverso de intercambio permanente, en donde el pequeño satisfacía sus necesidades momentáneas de obtener cosas, hasta que encontraba la forma de intercambiarlas por algo mejor.

Con el tiempo, Artemis comenzó a considerar la importancia del dinero y el valor de aquello que el sistema determinaba para manejar la vida comercial y financiera de los hombres. Nutrido de una cultura impensable para cualquier chico de su edad, criterio artístico y estético de alta clase, y una genialidad e inteligencia sobrenatural, se ha convertido en algo parecido a un tirano político en el cuerpo de un niño. A sus trece años había vencido al campeón europeo de ajedrez Evan Kashoggi en un torneo por Internet, había ganado un concurso de arquitectura para diseñar la nueva sede de la ópera de Dublín, había creado un programa informático que desviaba millones de dólares de diversas cuentas suizas a la suya propia, había falsificado más de una docena de cuadros impresionistas, adulterado y subastado diarios perdidos de Leonardo Da Vinci, y demás negocios en los que se vio involucrado con los mafiosos más importantes de Irlanda y el mundo entero.

Su nombre ha sido la causa de ataques de pánico de más de un accionista, empresario multinacional o traficante. Sus palabras han sido jaquecas y ataques neuróticos para sus psicoanalistas personales o tutores de turno. Incluso las Criaturas Mágicas del subsuelo, con su armamento y tecnología avanzados e inalcanzables para el ser humano corriente, sumidos en el anonimato por siglos y bajo la seguridad de la PES, sufrieron las consecuencias de las negociaciones del heredero Fowl, quien no contento con haber negociado vertiginosamente (pagando las consecuencias muy caras), obtuvo jugosísimas ganancias de oro bajo estafa y extorsión, e hizo uso de su tecnología de ultra-avanzada.

Sin embargo, actualmente una especie de lobotomía le impedía recordar tales detalles, pero no significaba en lo absoluto que eso afectara su autoestima. Desde luego cualquiera pensaría que un muchachito como él lo tiene todo en la vida. Y eso pensaba el mismo Artemis antes de cumplir sus catorce años.

Una tarde como tantas, se encontraba el pequeño genio recostado sobre su sillón estilo inglés con expresión cansina. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de su Laptop, que daba alertas de archivos encontrados sobre un escritorio repleto de papeles. Al chico se le cerraban los ojos de estar sin dormir un par de noches, estaba metido en esos tejes y manejes de los que un paso en falso podía costarle su corta vida. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando oyó los pasos inconfundibles de su guardaespaldas por el pasillo, e inmediatamente se colocó delante de su computadora otra vez, fingiendo no haberse alejado de ella en ningún momento. Es que de saber el hombre que estaba desfalleciendo de sueño y no dormía, de seguro se sentiría molesto. Y no que fuera fácil que Fowl se dejase conmover por la preocupación de otras personas, el muchacho jamás aceptaba opiniones de nadie si tenía en criterio personal llevar a cabo algo. Pero Mayordomo no era sólo su guardaespaldas… era su mejor y único amigo, y era aquel hombre gracias al cual aún estaba vivo. Cierto era que, como guardaespaldas, Mayordomo sólo hacía su trabajo salvándole el pellejo, pero si Artemis sólo lo viese como un guardaespaldas su relación sería diferente.

—Es tarde… —dijo la voz del hombre tras la puerta. No quería darse algún lujo de tutelaje, ni mucho menos, pero era él la única persona que podía entrar al dormitorio del muchachito sin complejos.

—Lo sé —respondió el chico, como si de repente necesitase dar explicaciones al respecto —. Es sólo un momento, ya me voy a dormir.

—¡Oh, vamos Artemis! —exclamó el hombre —. Ayer dijiste lo mismo, anteayer también, y basta con verte la cara para saber que no has dormido nada —el rostro de Artemis era tan pálido que enseguida se le notaban las bolsas púrpuras bajo los ojos.

Artemis no respondió. Mayordomo sabía ubicarse, y si su amo no respondía significaba que la discusión estaba terminada. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, no fue así.

—Sabes… no quiero molestarte… sólo –la voz del euroasiático de dos metros pareció flaquear ante la proposición que estaba por hacerle a su amo —, pero quizá deberías… tomarte unas vacaciones…

El pequeño Fowl no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Él? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Vacaciones de qué?

—Si no corriese el riesgo de que me corten el cuello probablemente me las tomaría —respondió con sorna, aunque bien sabía que no era cierto, porque jamás se tomaba vacaciones si podía seguir metiéndose en problemas —. Pero no es el caso, así que es mejor que vayas a descansar, le pediré a Juliet que te alcance un poco de ese té chino que compramos la otra vez para el estrés, cargado como te gusta.

Luego de esta respuesta esperó oír la puerta cerrarse. Pero en cambio, oyó pasos que entraban en la habitación.

—Mayordomo… —Artemis volteó irritado la silla giratoria del escritorio para dirigirle la mirada a su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, bastó ver el rostro preocupado del hombre para no terminar lo que iba a decirle.

—De veras creo que necesitas tomar vacaciones, Artemis —dijo éste con voz algo grave —. Cuando todo esto termine puedo conseguirte una estadía en el Hotel Kumgangsan, en Corea. Siempre quisiste conocer el Monte Kumgang. También puedes consultar a Tom Graham por sus servicios en El Cairo, tiene muy buenos _aparts-hotels_ que podrías…

—Voy a considerarlo, no te preocupes.

El guardaespaldas hizo una mueca, procurando no ser tan elocuente.

—Prométeme una cosa, Artemis —cuando la voz del hombre se ponía tan seria, significaba que estaba por decir algo que su amo tendría que reflexionar —. Si salimos de ésta, como hemos salido de tantas otras…, prométeme que considerarás el hecho de preocuparte por tu ocio personal.

Artemis se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Éste es mi ocio personal.

—Me refiero a… —Mayordomo suspiró —, no quiero llegar a decirte esto, pero… quizá podrías probar… buscar esas cosas que… bueno, que buscan los chicos de tu edad…

—¿Hablas de drogas, alcohol y sexo?

—Hablo de vida social.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos. Y Artemis no iba a ocultarlo: ese comentario lo había irritado. Mayordomo lo sabía, por eso decidió arrepentirse y huir lo antes posible.

—Sólo intenta dormir unas horas —dijo el hombre antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Pero esa noche Artemis no durmió, y no precisamente por ocuparse de sus asuntos financieros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde del día siguiente lo encontró realmente cansado. Acababa de llegar de una tediosa sesión de francés avanzado, cortesía de su madre que insistía en meterlo en inútiles clases de perfeccionamiento gramatical. Luego de una hora de discutir con su profesora, por puro aburrimiento, el objeto liberalista de "La Defensa del Espíritu de las Leyes" de Montesquieu, tomó sus cosas y directamente abandonó la clase. Si había algo que definitivamente no soportaba era fingir que aprendía cosas tan básicas y elementales como las que pretendían enseñarle en esa estúpida clase. En todas las estúpidas clases a las que asistía en general.

Desde luego que no podía buscar lo que otros chicos de su edad buscaban, él estaba por encima de todo eso, por encima de muchísimas cosas. Él a su edad conocía cosas que ningún otro preadolescente era capaz de entender. ¿De qué le servía a él relacionarse con otras personas de su edad si incluso no podía mantener una discusión decente con un adulto promedio?

Esa tarde, de todas formas, iba a hacerle caso a Mayordomo en algo: iba a dormir. Ya por la noche tendría tiempo de pensar en las transacciones de oro que llevaría a cabo la semana siguiente. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse una vez tendido en su cama. Pero antes de dejarse ganar por el sueño, un pensamiento bastante estúpido se le cruzó por la cabeza: ¿qué hace un adolescente promedio cuando no puede dormirse?

Para empezar, sería todo un descubrimiento para Artemis experimentar qué siente un adolescente promedio, con sus limitadas preocupaciones y su híbrida concepción del mundo, en su vida cotidiana. Tenía claro que era esa edad donde empezaban a descubrirse sexualmente, esa estúpida forma de pasar las horas de su vida preocupándose por sus órganos genitales. ¿Qué era él acaso que no sentía esas mismas necesidades de _descubrirse._

Quizá era porque jamás se había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizá, sólo quizá, Mayordomo tuviese razón al decir que necesitaba distraerse un poco de su rutina agitada de negocios ilegales. Sin embargo, algo le impedía llegar a su órgano sexual con la misma facilidad que otros chicos de su edad lo hacían. La vergüenza.

Vaya, ¡Artemis Fowl teniendo vergüenza de su propio sexo! Era ridículo.

Ciertamente Freud había investigado el "desarrollo libidinal" del niño, dividiéndolo en "fase oral", "fase oral-sádica", "fase anal" y "fase fálica", fases tras las cuales el niño encontraba placer realizando distintas actividades con su cuerpo a medida que descubría sus puntos erógenos. De la forma específica en que se afrontasen las distintas fases, dependerían las características psíquicas del sujeto con respecto al desarrollo del líbido. Desde un punto de vista patológico, decía que las perturbaciones en las distintas fases darían lugar a fijaciones o regresiones, que se traducirían en el adulto en estados de neurosis o psicosis.

Artemis sentía que en su etapa infantil había salteado todas y cada una de esas fases. ¿Tan limitada era su necesidad sexual? Era estúpido dejarse vencer por su mismo cuerpo, era estúpido rehusarse a "tocarse", teniendo en cuenta además que reprimirlo podía traerle, de alguna forma, trastornos en el futuro. Bajó la mano entonces sobre su pantalón, procurando localizar dónde se encontraba esa maldita parte a la que sólo le daba uso para orinar. La encontró, la sostuvo sobre la tela… y apartó la mano.

Ya, eso tenía que bastar. Resopló. No, desde luego que no bastaba, seguía avergonzándose de hacerlo y lo sabía. Sin darse lugar a pensarlo dos veces, desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón de cuero forrado en gamuza, se aflojó los botones del pantalón de poliéster color negro y metió la mano entre sus piernas. Ahí estaba, deprimido y taciturno. Muy bien, se estaba tocando pero no pasaba demasiado, sólo estaba molestándole la siesta a su órgano sexual y a él sinceramente no le causaba ninguna excitación.

Probó entonces imaginar algo, intentando desterrar el pensamiento de que estaba intentando ponerse en plan de adolescente calentón, de esos que viendo a una mujer desnuda logran tener una erección espontánea. Él no era así. Quizá lo excitaban cosas más retorcidas. La infidelidad de una mujer que está en pareja con un muchacho de su misma edad y lo engaña con un hombre mucho más grande. Sí, eso podía funcionar, la imagen era tentadora, la situación tenía un trasfondo erótico interesante y él no estaba directamente involucrado, de modo que no tenía por qué avergonzarse. Imaginó un rato pero al momento se aburrió y tuvo que cambiar de escena. Al final le estaba costando menos de lo que había creído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche iba a ser agotadora, tanto para él como para su amo. El asunto en cuestión estaba trayéndolo de cabeza, estaban metiéndose en terrenos demasiado peligrosos, y no por el nivel de profesionalidad o extravagancia de sus negociadores (estaba claro que ambos habían tratado con las personas y seres mágicos más poderosos del mundo), sino por su realmente negro currículum. Artemis se había puesto a negociar con una red de pequeñas empresas que eran lideradas por un empresario millonario llamado Charles Slim. Lideraba una de las mafias del mercado negro más importantes del mundo y era conocida en el ambiente por la prostitución y tráfico fluido de menores de edad. Mayordomo había prestado su desacuerdo con aquel descabellado plan, pero Artemis estaba seguro de que podía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos y meterse en la red de contrabando para deshacerse de un montón de objetos ilegales que tenía en su poder y estaban comenzando a estorbarle, por no decir que había demasiada prensa detrás de dichos objetos. Nada de mucho valor, caprichos de delincuente.

Estaba cansado, aunque no sabía de qué en particular porque aquel día no había hecho más que acompañar a Artemis al instituto y luego a su clase de francés, y había asesorado a Juliet, su hermana menor, en su clase de judo. Se restregó los ojos. "¡Nos estamos poniendo viejos!", se dijo para sus adentros.

Terminó optando por ir a ver si su amo necesitaba algo de ayuda. Ayer no había estado muy bien, seguramente estuviese enojado porque ese día no habían cruzado más de dos palabras. Él confiaba ciegamente en la genialidad de Artemis, pero ciertas veces no podía evitar verlo como un niño, un niño que ha sido adulto de golpe y, que necesitaría, quizá, regresar un poco en el tiempo para vivir ciertas cosas y disfrutarlas. Mayordomo demostró que podía llegar a dar la vida por él, porque cuando Artemis estaba en peligro él sólo pensaba en protegerlo, no como un cliente, según le había enseñado Madame Ko, su i_sensei/i_ mientras cursaba la academia, sino como alguien a quien realmente apreciaba y quería. Lo protegía con el corazón, no sólo con el cuerpo.

Reflexionaba qué iría a decirle a Artemis cuando lo viera para evitar un momento incómodo, mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación, cuando un sonidito lo desconcertó. Sería quizá su desarrollado oído militar, su instinto animal, o el simple hecho de conocer demasiado bien a su amo, lo que enseguida le hizo reconocer su respiración agitada tras la puerta de la habitación. Con bastante curiosidad, Mayordomo se asomó quedamente, procurando ser totalmente discreto. Y lo que vio le hizo caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Allí estaba Artemis, cómodo en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Una mano entre sus piernas, al descubierto su pequeño miembro que torpemente manoseaba. Y no supo como ni porqué, pero a sabiendas de que tenía que largarse cuanto antes, se quedó donde estaba, observando. Su mirada pasó por el cuerpo entero de su joven amo, sin creerse lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Artemis Fowl… masturbándose? ¿Qué había pasado con eso de que el sexo era una forma estúpida de pasar el tiempo; que la masturbación sólo servía para impedir el cáncer de próstata?

Esos pensamientos se concentraban tan profundamente en su mente que no pudo percatarse que, minutos después, su amo se había abrochado los botones del pantalón y, habiendo abandonado su labor, lo estaba mirando totalmente rojo de indignación.

—No es buen momento para entrar en mi habitación —fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltear en su cama y darle al hombre la espalda.

Mayordomo no supo qué decir. Eso había sido tan sincero y tan profundo. Artemis le había hablado avergonzado, realmente apenado de que lo hubiesen descubierto, y su voz, a pesar de haberse oído muy seria e inquisidora, había flaqueado de vergüenza, como la de un niño compungido.

—Y-yo… lo siento… sólo me… me sorprendió que… en fin… lo siento… —prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo, decidido a que jamás, nunca jamás, entraría a la habitación de su amo si éste no lo llamaba primero.

Se sentó y pidió a Juliet un té bien cargado. Iba a tener que reflexionar seriamente sobre las actitudes que estaba teniendo, porque la situación con su amo iba de mal en peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el resto del día, Artemis ni siquiera fue a cenar, se limitó a quedarse encerrado en su estudio planeando diferentes tácticas de negociación. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba seguro que iba a enfermar si no se daba un descanso, pero francamente no le importaba. Mayordomo ni se había acercado desde lo que había pasado esa tarde, y ahora realmente lo necesitaba. No que le gustase estar peleado con él tampoco, su conciencia le había demostrado que no podía estar alejado de él mucho tiempo si quería lograr estar un poco en paz, al menos no sabiendo que las cosas no estaban bien.

Pero a la vez le daba bastante vergüenza tener que enfrentarlo, por más de saber que no hacía falta explicarle nada si no quería hacerlo. Tomó aire y se levantó de su silla. Salió de la habitación y se arrimó al barandal que balconeaba el piso superior. Allí, sentado en las escaleras sin animarse a subir la cabeza, estaba su viejo amigo.

—Ma… —se aclaró la voz —, Mayordomo… Te necesito aquí…

En unos minutos el hombre estuvo en su habitación, sentado a su lado, sin decir palabra, concentrado estudiando unos papeles mientras Artemis tipeaba en su Laptop. En uno de sus traspapeleos, Mayordomo volcó un vaso de agua mineral irlandesa de la cual había estado bebiendo Artemis. El líquido fue a parar a la falda del muchacho.

—¡Lo siento, Artemis! ¡Qué torpe! —sin duda nada podía salir peor ese día. Enseguida fue a buscar un trapo seco y se lo trajo para que se limpiara —. Estoy seguro que vi otro modelo del mismo pantalón en tu armario, puedo traértelo…

Artemis se limitó a mirar el trapo, su falda y a su guardaespaldas consecutivamente.

—No te preocupes —respondió algo confundido. De repente estaba surgiendo nuevamente eso que había dado por muerto y que esa tarde había descubierto. Le tendió el trapo al hombre —. Límpialo y ya.

—Pe… —se azotó mentalmente por responder. No podía seguir perjudicando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, era mejor obedecer sin objeciones. Tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiarle el pantalón a Artemis. Era un poco embarazosa la situación por el hecho de que, al mejor estilo de una película cómica, la zona mojada estaba justo en las entrepiernas. De todas formas se las arregló Mayordomo para no tocar nada que no debiera, lo único que le faltaba era que su amo se sintiera ofendido.

Pero no sería ésta, sin embargo, la reacción del muchacho, puesto que se había reclinado en el asiento, como si estuviese a punto de presenciar un espectáculo interesante, relajado y con la mirada totalmente atenta.

—Es inútil, no se va a secar, sugiero que cambies de prenda.

—No me interesa que lo limpies —respondió el muchacho tranquilamente.

Mayordomo se tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

—¿Quieres dejarlo mojado? —preguntó, más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Quiero que lo sigas limpiando hasta que yo te diga.

—Pero… —nada de eso tenía sentido, pero Mayordomo obedeció nuevamente. Se preguntó si estaría estudiando algún tipo de fenómeno. Y ciertamente así era, pero no cualquiera de los que Mayordomo pudiese llegar a imaginarse.

Artemis estaba atento a las reacciones de su cuerpo. ¿Así se manifestaban las hormonas ante ese tipo de circunstancias? Era curioso que esa simple situación llegase a producirle la misma sensación (o incluso una un poco más fuerte) que la que había sentido esa tarde, conforme se tocaba sobre su cama. Poco a poco podía sentir su miembro endurecerse debajo del pantalón.

—Hazlo del lado de adentro, por favor… —pidió de repente.

—¿Cómo? —a Mayordomo le pareció que debía tener algo atascado en el oído.

El preadolescente llevó las manos a los botones de su pantalón y fue desabrochándolos uno por uno. El hombre se tensó de repente y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Yo siempre confío en tus propósitos, podría seguir ciegamente todas las instrucciones que me des, pero deliberadamente no me da… buena espina esto que estamos haciendo...

—Tú sólo hazlo y ya no estaré enojado por tu comentario de ayer.

Mayordomo reflexionó. _Su comentario de ayer_… Aún se acordaba de eso, posiblemente le hubiese afectado. Quizá Artemis estaba… no, era ridículo. Decidió que, como tantas otras veces que le pedía algo descabellado, no pensaría. Y es que si pensaba no le encontraba nada agradable al asunto.

Separó la tela del pantalón de la piel del chico, y se las arregló para pasar el paño por el lado de adentro. La situación no era tan desesperante hasta que escuchó al muchacho lanzar un suspiro. La piel se le puso de gallina.

—Artemis…

—No veo que esté seco.

—¡Acabamos de decir que no podemos secarlo!

—Se me ha mojado la ropa interior, Mayordomo —el hombre se tragó el alma. Paró uno segundos durante los cuales se mantuvo callado.

—Lo… lo siento, Artemis —se apartó un poco de su joven amo —, esto es muy poco… muy poco protocolar, ¿sabes? —el aludido abrió la boca un segundo —Sí, ya sé que jamás le prestamos atención al protocolo. No deberíamos tener una relación tan… personal, pero la tenemos. Y bueno, no hay una ley moral fuerte que me lo restrinja, pero sí la hay en situaciones como esta… en invadir ciertas… partecitas tuyas. No lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo tomarme la libertad de secarte la ropa interior, no puedo Artemis.

El muchacho resopló ofuscado. No podía culparlo, Mayordomo tenía razón, lo estaba comprometiendo.

—Necesito comprobar algo. Es muy importante para mí. Si no lo hago ahora no sé cuándo volverá a aparecer y quiero… quiero terminar de disfrutarlo.

Mayordomo no sabía si realmente no entendía o se negaba a entender. Apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas del muchacho (una sola mano podía cubrirle ambas rótulas por completo). De todas las charlas informales que habían tenido en su vida, ésta iba a ser la más vulgar de todas, y el sólo pensarlo estaba haciendo transpirar a Mayordomo.

—Mi… mira… —era extraño sentir que, por primera vez, iba a tratar de convencer a su brillante amo de que no podía llevar a cabo una petición. Era más extraño aún pensar que estaba poniéndose en el papel de adulto al niño, porque siempre había tratado a Artemis de adulto a adulto, como cualquier adulto, que no fueran sus padres, hacía—, olvida lo que te dije ayer, ¿sí? Estás bien como eres, es tu personalidad y yo no puedo… no puedo pretender que cambies por un capricho, necesitas desarrollarte intelectualmente, es eso lo que te gusta, es eso para lo que te sientes útil, ¿verdad?

Artemis no sabía si era el clima o si estaba a punto de enfermarse, porque cada palabra que Mayordomo decía en un intento de psicopedagogía para hacerlo cambiar de opinión lo estaba cargando de una adrenalina extraña. Ponerlo nervioso le daba adrenalina. Quizá era un poco retorcido.

—Freud hablaba de experimentar puntos erógenos —comenzó de la nada el muchacho, y casi se le escapó una sonrisa al comprobar que el hombre estaba a punto de ponerse del color de su piel —, de no pasar por las fases de exploración de esos puntos podría tener problemas en el futuro… psicosis, trastornos mentales, bipolaridad…

—Esa es la emoción de salir a conocer chicas —improvisó Mayordomo, aunque al ser un guardaespaldas jamás tuvo demasiado tiempo para experimentar con mujeres, y en los campos tanto sexuales como amorosos era bastante ignorante —, experimentar por primera vez eso que tu cuerpo… siente que necesita, seguro tendrás muchas chicas que quieran salir contigo…

—Ya sé lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo, sé lo que hacen papá y mamá desde hace poco más de diez años, no necesito clases de educación sexual, gracias —su voz ahora sonaba irritada. El hombre había entendido sus propósitos —. Quiero algo, ahora, no me interesa lo que voy a hacer después, sabes que no voy a ir a cazar mujeres por el mundo porque su superficialidad adolescente y sus hormonas alocadas le quitarían todo el entusiasmo…

—¿Qué me dices de mi hermana? ¿Nunca has sentido nada por ella?

Artemis se lo pensó un momento. Si le decía que no mentiría horriblemente, la muchacha era vistosa y no se llevaban muchos años de diferencia. Posiblemente para los Mayordomo fuese un honor (a pesar de considerarse algo aberrante en una academia de guardaespaldas) que un Fowl desease esposar a Juliet, y en reducidas ocasiones llegó a considerarlo. Pero. ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no fuera tanto Juliet, sino su apellido.

—Tu hermana me gusta —respondió enseguida —, pero en este momento no me satisface sexualmente.

Mayordomo tragó en seco. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar al pequeño Fowl hablar sobre iesos/i temas, menos aún tan resueltamente.

—Déjame comprobarlo —respondió Artemis en plan de niño prematuro que no tiene noción alguna de sus necesidades hormonales —. iNecesito/i saber que es lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Por qué piensas que yo puedo dártelo?

—¿No te das cuenta que eres especial para mí? —el hombre guardó silencio una vez más. Sabía que iba a funcionar… estaba conmovido —. Te lo estoy pidiendo, se supone que sólo debes obedecer lo que te diga, ¿eso está fuera del protocolo?

—No, pero hay ciertas…

—Será rápido, por favor, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer y no es como si me gustara perder el tiempo en suplicarte… Te lo _pido_, Mayordomo.

Mayordomo suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué… qué quieres que haga?

Artemis no pudo creerlo. La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo con más fuerza y su voz se volvió extrañamente inocente. Tomó la mano que el hombre mantenía en su rodilla y despacio la fue subiendo por su pierna.

—Es sólo una prueba… —la mano se tensó al llegar de lleno entre sus piernas —, me gustan tus manos…

Tenía vergüenza de mirar al muchacho: su mirada era de éxtasis, una expresión que jamás había podido apreciar en él con esa profundidad, y por un momento se sintió halagado por ser el primero en producírsela. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y a cada rato la respiración salía de a bocanadas por sus labios. El chico diariamente evitaba dar señales que delataran que era un ser humano. Su respiración raramente se oía.

Artemis aventuró a bajarse despacio la tela del slip de primera categoría. Casi pudo degustar la tensión del hombre y las ganas de rehusarse cuando sus dedos a penas tocaron su piel. Los miraba retorcerse con desconfianza, hasta ceder y rodear su miembro despacito.

Y sólo en aquel momento Mayordomo fue totalmente consciente de su tamaño. Esto era abuso a un menor, él ya era un adulto enorme, y Artemis apenas entraba en la adolescencia.

"No pienses…", se recordó mentalmente "Te lo ruego, no lo pienses"

El chico puso su mano sobre la de su guardaespaldas, intentando tranquilizarlo. Las pulsiones de su miembro rogaban movimiento, así que despacio lo condujo abajo y arriba. No quería tocarse él mismo… quería que ese hombre lo hiciera por él. ¿Cuál era la gracia de idescubrirse/i solo?

La culpa de Mayordomo lo condujo a abrazar al muchacho, sin apartar la mano de donde la tenía.

—Cua… cuando crezcas… posiblemente te arrepientas…

—Contadas son las veces que me arrepentí de mis acciones, y nunca fue al cien por ciento —respondió Artemis, rápido como siempre —. Muchas gracias por hacerlo…

Sostenía el hombre la espalda del chico en un abrazo, conforme lo sentía responder a su estimulación. Era extraño pensar que podía canalizar el afecto y la admiración que le tenía a su amo de manera sexual. Era perturbador pensar que estaba surtiendo efecto en su propio cuerpo, a pesar de ser Mayordomo un as del camuflaje, emocionalmente hablando. Sintió las manos de Artemis aferrarse a él, como en tantas otras ocasiones había hecho para ampararse bajo su voluminosa anatomía.

—Te… ¿te está gustando? —se atrevió a preguntar al oído de su amo.

—Claro que me está gustando —medio ronroneó el muchacho a su oído, sosteniendo una sonrisa complaciente.

La situación estaba para el infarto. Artemis jamás en su vida había pretendido seducir a nadie, y Mayordomo había predicho que, cuando esto sucediera, el mundo iba a caer rendido a sus pies. Y, vaya, estaba comprobándolo en carne propia.

—Sigue, Mayordomo —una de las manos del muchacho se ubicó en la base del cuello mestizo de su guardaespaldas. En su oído, la respiración del hombre estaba agitada. Sin darse cuenta, iba abriendo más las piernas, implorando contacto.

"Si ya estoy haciéndolo", pensó Mayordomo "entonces trataré de hacerlo bien".

Bajó uno de sus dedos despacio entre los testículos. Masajeó esa parte y nuevamente subió para tomar el miembro más firmemente y empezar a masturbarlo sin demasiados miramientos.

Artemis estaba acalorado, y se desabrochó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Observó como el hombre dirigía la mirada a la puerta de la habitación.

—Estamos solos —susurró al oído de su guardaespaldas. Su voz estaba ronca, su cuerpo totalmente relajado, y su rostro… su rostro no engañaría ni al mejor tonto del mundo. Bajó otra vez la vista para mirar la acción que le hombre llevaba a cabo entre sus cuerpos. Era asquerosamente retorcido ver como lo masturbaban. Él era asquerosamente retorcido, esa era su conclusión final.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de todo ésto? —Mayordomo se separó ligeramente de Artemis para mirarlo a los ojos, ante la necesidad de una respuesta sincera. Al parecer el hombre no podía parar de hacer preguntas, intentando distraer su mente. El silencio lo ponía más nervioso y paró de tocar al chico un momento.

Fue sorpresivo para él notar que el rostro de Artemis había cambiado totalmente. No tenía expresión retadora o altanera, por el contrario, sus facciones estaban relajadas, risueñas y hermosas. Tomó la solapa de la camisa de Mayordomo y lo atrajo nuevamente para hablarle en el oído.

—No tengo el valor para decírtelo —murmuró, poniéndose en plan de niño pudoroso. Desde luego, Mayordomo no se creía eso, más bien pensaba que Artemis se divertía jugando con él y por eso se negaba a responder.

Pero no era del todo cierta esa cuestión. Artemis tenía muchas cosas guardadas, pero su carácter no dejaba que salieran a la luz. Desde luego, Artemis no se acordaba de muchas cosas, puesto que ambos habían sido víctimas de un lavado de memoria hacía poco menos de un año. Si debía sincerarse con sus sentimientos, su guardaespaldas era la única persona en las que confiaba ciegamente. Desde pequeño, Mayordomo cuidó de Artemis como si de su hijo se tratase, y Artemis se sentía automáticamente seguro estando a su lado. Tenía una apreciación un tanto morbosa y devota por él, que no se atrevía a confesársela de manera directa. Mayordomo podía saber si estaba enfermo con sólo mirarlo. Era la única persona que podía examinar su cuerpo mejor que cualquier médico, sin el conocimiento suficiente para recetarle medicamentos, pero con el suficiente tacto para decidir qué tenía y por qué lo tenía. No necesitaba ninguna excusa para tocarlo, para revisarlo, porque Artemis jamás prestaba resistencia.

Era el único psicólogo que había logrado hacerlo desistir de algo. Quería a sus padres, pero ellos, en comparación con la dedicación y el amor de Mayordomo, sólo estuvieron en el momento de su concepción, y años después, cuando Artemis ya había superado su intento de niñez. "Yo me crié con mi guardaespaldas… con mi mejor amigo."

Mayordomo sintió la piel escozársele de placer. Tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de la criatura más perfecta e inteligente que él hubiese conocido jamás. No esperaba que le dijese nada, estaba claro que, a pesar de la burla, sentía verdadera vergüenza. Él no era capaz de creer que Artemis pudiese llegar a admirarlo de alguna forma, aunque estaba claro que en momentos de acción posiblemente le molestara no ser suficientemente eficaz.

A pesar de todos los sentimientos cálidos que hacían conmover el pobre corazón del guardaespaldas, había una perversa realidad que condenaba todo éste asunto. Mayordomo le había cambiado los pañales a Artemis, ¡él ya estaba en sus cuarenta, por todos los cielos! Lo conocía, era cierto, conocía el cuerpo y la mente del muchacho como si fuese su propio hijo.

Y esto era aún más perturbador.

—Recuérdame no darte más consejos —respondió volviendo a introducir la mano en la ropita de Artemis. Seguía erecto, sus hormonas estaban en pleno auge. Con algo de suerte, ésta regresión edípica-emocional fuese momentánea, y luego volviese a ser el Artemis de siempre.

Mayordomo podía parecer rudo a simple vista, pero su profesión y dedicación le habían dado la ligereza y perspicacia de un lince. Con su amo en particular, era de lo más cuidadoso. Y, mientras cumplía sus caprichos, sentía el ritmo de su respiración y esperaba a que su rostro delatara algún tipo de inconformidad o molestia.

No ocurrió, desde luego.

Lo único en lo que Artemis podía pensar era en lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Ese tipo de placeres más físicos que intelectuales, nunca habían atraído al pequeño genio en lo más mínimo. Involucrar en ellos a una persona que admiraba tanto realmente funcionaba. Y, lo mejor, era que podría hacerlo más de una vez (o eso esperaba) puesto que Mayordomo siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

Aventuró a tocar los labios del hombre con los suyos. El roce lo estimuló. Quería más, pero su guardaespaldas se estaba rehusando e iba a ser mejor no seguir provocándolo o podía abandonar lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, pronto sus manos fueron a parar entre las piernas del hombre. Y casi no había podido contenerlo. Estaba perdido, perdido en el físico ostentoso y atlético de Mayordomo, perdido en sus ojos, en su piel mestiza brillando bajo la luz cansina del hogar.

Para Artemis era hermoso.

—No hagas eso —advirtió Mayordomo, apartando la mano del muchacho —, no estás pensando fríamente las cosas...

—No puedo pensar...

Oh, ese sí era un problema.

—¡Deberías...!

—No tengo dónde soltar mi _esperma_ —interrumpió con una vocesita ronca.

El hombre reaccionó instantáneamente. Si dejaban algún rastro... si dejaban sólo un rastro. El miembro de Artemis palpitaba ardorosamente bajo sus dedos, si se detenía el pobre sufriría esa agonía inhumana de retener los jugos corporales. No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

—Perdona Angeline. Algún día voy a hacerme pagar, lo juro... —Mayordomo se agachó entre las piernas del muchacho y tomó el pequeño miembro con sus labios. Después de todo, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de destruir una evidencia?

Artemis quedó perplejo, y su boca se abrió con éxtasis, dejado escapar un vaho de placer. Todo su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor conforme pellizcaba los hombros de su guardaespaldas, forrados en el mono negro.

—Domovoi —gimió en ese instante donde alcanzaba el orgasmo, antes de venirse por completo.

Mayordomo lo recibió completamente, exprimiéndolo como una naranja, con la vaga esperanza de que no se repitiese nunca más. Hasta que oyó su nombre, su verdadero nombre de los labios del muchacho y el corazón se le paró por completo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó enseguida, acomodándole al chico la ropa interior.

—N... no lo sé —respondió Artemis confundido, con la voz agitada —. Me salió espontáneamente... No tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad? —su voz sonaba algo atontada, pero terriblemente satisfecha.

—Sí que lo tiene...—Mayordomo miró hacia todos lados con algo de terror, sus ojos crecieron de tamaño conforme miles de imágenes desfilaban frente a sus ojos —. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué me dices si te digo que muy posiblemente no estemos solos?

—¿Tenemos compañía? —preguntó Artemis, sin abandonar su amplia sonrisa —. Me agradan los mirones...

—Esto no es broma, Artemis...

Claro que no lo era. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

********

Muchos metros bajo tierra, un centauro tocaba nerviosamente sectores de su pantalla de plasma y acomodaba un mini micro colocado al costado de su cabeza.

—¿Holly?... ¡Holly! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Estoy perdiendo la comunicación! Necesito la información de tu casco.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para eso, Potrillo —respondió la débil voz de una elfa a través del auricular —. Sé bueno y prepárame un té de esos hongos mágicos que te mantienen en estado de coma por media hora, bien cargado por favor...


End file.
